


what will satisfy?

by n_owsy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica-centric, Angst, Drama, F/M, Helpless, Pining, Pre-Relationship, satisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_owsy/pseuds/n_owsy
Summary: Angelica thinks she'll never forget this night in a ball of dim silhouettes, with airy laughs, glass smiles and dancing ghosts.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 9





	what will satisfy?

**Author's Note:**

> ham-ham is not mine. also un-beta-ed. we die like john laurens.
> 
> (I regret NOTHING)

In a room full of ghosts, she remembers soft candlelight illuminating the walls and the ghostly silhouettes of people dancing along to the soft melody.

She almost frowns, but instead turns her head away.

 _This is a war,_ she wants to say. Wants to yell, wants to cry for all the forgotten, tortured souls who died. _Why are you all dancing merrily, awaiting death?_

She doesn't, because she knows what they would say.

 _Oh, Angelica. Sweet, dear Angelica,_ they'd say with fake sympathy. _You don't know how much people are in need of a joyful companionship in times of doubt, do you?_

She instead grits her teeth, smiles sweetly and keeps her head high, like a warrior, like a true queen.

_Like a Schuyler._

* * *

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied," a smooth voice offers behind her.

She almost scoffs. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself," she replies tartly, as he slips beside her.

"You're like me," he continues, not missing a beat as she turned around to face him, her face betraying nothing. "I have never been satisfied."

Intrigued, she tilts her head in just the right way, her intelligent eyes boring right through him. "Is that right?" She comments as she holds out a hand.

He plants a light kiss on her knuckles. "I have never been satisfied."

Gripping the edge of her cream-colored silk gown, she smoothly bows. "My name is Angelica Schuyler."

She takes notice of his vibrant brown eyes as they crinkle and as he bows. "Alexander Hamilton."

"Where's your family from?"

His eyes break contact as he looks away. "Unimportant," he waves it away as he steps back. "Because there's a million other things I haven't done, but just you wait."

Sparkling brown eyes illuminated in the soft, dream-like candlelight slip away, blending within the shadows.

Angelica thinks she'll never forget this night in a ball of dim silhouettes, with airy laughs, glass smiles and dancing ghosts.

* * *

Twp hands grip her clammy ones, and she smiles, sweet and fake until her eyes settle on Betsy's face.

Betsy's face glowing ethereally in the dim lights, with admiration and adoration and passion and—

Her eyes slip past her sister and she sees him.

Maybe Betsy doesn't notice, but her smile droops a little. Her shoulders fall with a heavy weight, and she feels her heart drop with wistfulness.

 _This one's mine,_ echoes two souls. One soul hiding it in the night, holding brown eyes close to her chest in a secret that nobody learns.

And one soul who beams, all sunshine and life, deeply in love with an openness that she is jealous of.

Ah. Sweet, precious Betsy is in love.

She almost laughs in response, all sharp and hysterical stifled and shoved down in favor of supportive half-smiles and encouragement. _What a cruel fate_ , she ponders as she glides across the ballroom, attracting stares as she goes.

Her hand settles lightly on his arm. She picks up the key to her heart containing her secrets, with a soul crying out for _someone who'll understand, who'll care and who can match her_ , and.

He smiles, and he lets her steer him away. Her grip on the key loosens for a bit. "Where are you taking me?" He asks amusedly, not quite managing to conceal a smile.

She sees a glimpse of Betsy's fading smile, her eyes wrinkled in hidden disappointment, and she steels her resolve.

Angelica smiles without teeth, and she really tries to not show anything. She inserts the key into the keyhole. "I'm about to change your life."

_Click._

He tilts his head as she guides him to a girl in blue. "Then by all means, lead the way."

She throws the key away.

* * *

And in the end, when all that mattered was gone...

He was never satisfied.

Granted, she would never be satisfied either

**Author's Note:**

> What's Up Buttercups it's LOUISE and i'm back after a YEAR.
> 
> listen, this is an old fic, maybe like months old, but regardless. y'know i avoided looking at my acc because my writing is cringe and golly gosh gee wth it's been a YEAR AKSJSKSJSJSJJSN so yes.
> 
> if the quality drops or nothing makes sense or both, thats just me and my singular brain cell at 1 am in the mornng running on cold coffee from 10 pm. im sorry.
> 
> still, im pretty fuckin sure this is infinitely better than my old eriting. like better than a disgusting waste of data flaming trash old writing.
> 
> ham-ham is not mine. also un-beta-ed. we due like john laurens.


End file.
